Nessie's Halloween
by FemaleChauvinist
Summary: Nessie convinces Jacob to take her to a Halloween party Edward has said she can't go to…and where dressing as a vampire almost backfires on her.


**Disclaimer:** Recognizable characters and plotlines are the property of Stephenie Meyer; all original characters and story © 2016 FemaleChauvinist.

 _Do not post without permission. Do not copy/print without including the above disclaimer in its entirety._

 **A/N: I had been planning to post this story next anyway; it's just coincidence that it really is the right time of year for it! This is one that needed quite a bit of work to "Bella-ize" [see my profile]; up until a week or so ago I thought I was just going to have to leave Bella out of character. So if there are any inconsistencies or explanations that don't quite work, that's probably why. Hopefully you'll enjoy this story and its companion anyway! Barbie**

 _Nessie three A/E ten, claiming eleven, sixth grade_

 **Nessie**

"No," Daddy said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Nessie, but you won't be able to go to Maddie's party."

"But _why_?" I asked, barely keeping it from coming out as a whine. I had always gone trick-or-treating with my friends, enjoying the fun if not the candy (which I usually "traded" away or slipped into their baskets), but this year Maddie had decided she was too old for trick-or-treating, and she was having a party instead. There would still be candy and other food, of course, but the games sounded like even more fun than going door to door had been.

"Maddie's a nice girl, and it's fine to play with her at school. But I've heard the thoughts of her parents, and I don't think that's a house you should be going to."

"That isn't fair," I protested. Not fair of Daddy to use his mind-reading to judge people based on their thoughts like that. Not fair to keep me from going to party just because he didn't like what someone was thinking.

"Renesmée," Daddy said quietly.

I fell silent, forcing even my thoughts to something else. With a mind reader for a father, I had gotten good at controlling my thoughts; if someone told me whatever I did, not to think about purple elephants, I could actually do it.

"Daddy," I asked as he pulled into the driveway, "could I go hunting with Jacob on Halloween night?"

"If you want to," he answered, sounding slightly relieved that I had given up thinking about the party. "Or we could take you trick-or-treating if you want."

I shook my head. "It's not as much fun without my friends."

Daddy sighed. "I'm sorry, Nessie."

"That's okay," I told him, giving him a hug as he held out his arms for me. "I'll go hunting with Jake; that tastes better anyway."

Daddy chuckled. "I'm sure."

I wasn't blocking my thoughts then; I really had made up my mind to go hunting and enjoy it as much as I would have enjoyed Maddie's party. But every day in school Maddie talked about it; on Thursday, the day before, she demanded to know why I wasn't coming.

"Daddy doesn't want me to," I said, half embarrassed.

Maddie stared. "Why not?"

I shrugged uncomfortably; I couldn't tell her Daddy didn't like her parents' thoughts. "He doesn't…like…Halloween." Some people didn't, I knew, though it would have been strange for a vampire to have that opinion.

"Ask him again," Maddie suggested. "My parents always say yes if I ask enough times."

I shook my head. "Mine don't. Daddy won't let me answer back."

"Just ask them one more time?" Maddie begged. "Please, Nessie; it won't be any fun without you!"

I nodded slowly, the faint beginning of an idea in my mind. "All right. I'll ask just once more."

 **oOo**

 _Daddy,_ I thought as we drove home that afternoon, _can't I please go to the Halloween party tomorrow?_ I knew what his answer would be; I was asking only so he wouldn't suspect anything if he had heard in Maddie's thoughts that I was going to ask again.

"Renesmée, I already told you you couldn't," Daddy said quietly. "If I hear any more about this, you won't even be going hunting with Jacob tomorrow."

 _But I have to, Daddy — I'm thirsty!_

"Someone else can take you hunting, Nessie."

 _I won't say another word about the Halloween party, Daddy — I promise. Can I still go hunting with Jake,_ _ **please**_ _?_

He sighed. "Yes." He pulled up in front of our house, and I hopped out.

 _Daddy, can I go for a motorcycle ride with Jake?_

"Don't you have homework, Renesmée?" he asked, a touch of annoyance in his voice.

 _Not much — and it's all easy; I can do it in half an hour. Please, Daddy?_

"Fine; go ahead. Tell Jacob to have you home by dark."

' _Kay, Daddy. See you later!_ I dropped my books on the table and ran to find Jake.

He was in the kitchen of the big house, raiding the refrigerator.

"Put that down, Jake!" I demanded, grabbing the food from his hand — I didn't look to see what it was — and tossing it onto the table. "You have to take me for a ride on the motorcycle!"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Does your father know how demanding you're getting, Ness? And I wanted to eat that, thanks."

"Daddy _said_ I could go riding with you," I pouted.

"Yeah, but I bet he didn't say you could run right in here and demand it like that."

I smiled up at him. "Please, Jake?"

He laughed. "Oh, all right…come on, kiddo."

I skipped happily at his side, holding his hand. Jake never refused me…it was what I was counting on.

Of course, I didn't dare think about it until I was sure we were out of Daddy's range…but riding with Jacob was so fun, I hardly even _had_ to block my thoughts.

"Jake!" I shouted above the roar of the motorcycle.

He twisted his head to look at me for a moment. "Yeah, Ness?"

"Pull over!"

He did instantly, pulling me from the back of motorcycle into his arms. "What's wrong?" Honestly, he could be almost as bad as Daddy!

I giggled. "Nothing. I just…would you do me a favor, Jake?"

"Anything, Ness," he promised instantly.

"Will you take me to Maddie's Halloween party tomorrow?"

Jacob frowned. "Didn't your parents say you couldn't go to that, Nessie?"

"You said anything!" I reminded him instantly.

He sighed. "Yeah, Ness, I know, but… What about hunting?"

"I just went with Uncle Emmett," I lied quickly; "I'm not thirsty. _Please_ , Jake? Pretty, pretty please?"

His sigh was half a growl. "You're gonna be the death of me, Ness, and I mean literally."

"Does that mean yes?" I asked eagerly.

He grinned. "Yeah, I guess it does. But you'd better be real careful about blocking your thoughts, or I'm dead meat."

"Let's go buy a costume!" I never took it seriously when my family talked about killing each other; that was just the way vampires talked. I knew they'd never actually do it.

"You have a costume for the Halloween parade at school tomorrow," he pointed out.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I can't get that out of the house without someone knowing — and what if I spill something on it?"

Jake sighed, shaking his head. "All right, another costume it is. But you're spoiled, Ness, you know that?"

I just giggled as I hopped on the motorcycle behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

I frowned as Jake pulled the bike into the parking lot at Wal-Mart, and he laughed at my expression. "Sorry, Ness; I know Alice would kill me if she found out. But we're gonna have to pay in cash, and I've got maybe thirty bucks on me."

"Okay," I agreed, skipping at his side into the store.

The racks of Halloween costumes were half empty now, the day before, but all the costumes that were left were on sale. I managed to find a fancy pink dress that looked about my size, with a silver tiara and slippers. I held it in front of me and spun around. "Look, Jake!"

"Nice."

I spotted a package on a rack and snatched it up.

"Fangs, Nessie?" Jake choked, laughing.

"I'll be a vampire princess!"

"Vamps don't have fangs, Ness."

"Humans don't know that."

He shrugged. "All right…but what's the fun of dressing up as what you already are?"

"Only half," I reminded him, "and I'm not a princess."

He snorted. "Right, Ness. The way you order me around…"

I laughed.

Jake shrugged and pulled something off the shelf. "Want some fake blood?"

"No; princesses are neat when they eat. Ooo, look, Jake! Get this one for you!"

He shook his head at the werewolf costume I held up. "Wouldn't fit me, Ness."

I inspected the tag. "It says, 'One size fits most.'"

Jacob snorted. "Do I look like 'most' to you, Ness?"

"Well, you could wear the mask…"

He sighed. "Oh, all right. Let me just make sure I've got enough to cover it."

Jake paid for the costumes, and I folded them carefully to fit in the compartment of his motorcycle.

"Remember, Ness," he said just before starting the bike, "not a hint of this in your thoughts. We're going hunting tomorrow; that's all."

I grinned and wrapped my arms around him. "Right, Jake!" I agreed happily.

 **oOo**

After school on Halloween, Daddy carved silly faces into a whole row of pumpkins for me and Mama Esme roasted the seeds with butter and salt for Jake. He crunched through the whole panful, and then raided the fridge for an early supper while Mama Esme and I set the pumpkins up along the porch rail. She promised that she'd light candles in them when it got dark so that I could see them when I got home. *****

Finally five o'clock came, and I heard Jake's call from outside. "Hey, Ness! Ready?"

I slammed the book shut and slid down the banister — it was faster than walking, and I hadn't jumped a flight of stairs on my own again after Daddy caught me at it the first time. "Ready!"

Daddy raised an eyebrow at me. "You're awfully excited about going hunting, Nessie." Did he suspect something? But of course, I didn't think even that.

"I'm _thirsty_ , Daddy," I explained. And I really was, but I imagined the thirstiest I'd ever been.

Daddy sighed. "All right. Stick with her, Jacob, and remember curfew's at nine."

Jake gave him a mocking salute. "Right, Chief," he said sarcastically. "Hop on board, Ness."

I gave Daddy a quick hug goodbye, then grabbed my helmet from Jake's hand and fastened the strap as I scrambled into my seat behind him.

"All set?"

"Yes. Let's go!"

"Jake," I asked when I was sure we were out of Daddy's range, "do you think Daddy suspected anything?"

"Nah. He'd never've let us go if he thought something was up. He always acts suspicious when I take you hunting or anywhere; you just noticed this time because you knew he had something to be suspicious about." He pulled off the road near a dense patch of forest and got off the bike to get my dress out of the compartment. I ran partway into the woods to change, and when I came back Jake stuffed my clothes into the compartment.

I lifted up my arms to him. "Help me on, Jake; I don't want to get my skirt caught on anything." I had never ridden the motorcycle in a dress before.

Jacob pulled up in Maddie's driveway and put his mask on while I changed my shoes and put on my fangs and tiara. I ran my tongue over the plastic teeth. "I don't know how humans think vampires eat with these things."

Jake shrugged. "Maybe it's easier if they're your own, and you're used to having 'em. You ready?"

I nodded, grabbing his hand as we climbed the porch steps.

"Nessie! You came!" Maddie squealed when she opened the door. She grabbed my hand to pull me inside. "Look, Mom, Nessie's a vampire princess, too!"

Mrs Hanson's smile seemed a bit strained. "Yes, I see…and who's this with you, Nessie?"

"Oh, that's Jake."

Jacob pushed up his mask. "Jacob Black; I'm a family friend, and Nessie's parents sent me along to keep an eye on her."

"Oh…I see…well, come on in, Jacob."

"Jacob!" I protested, jumping at him. I grabbed onto the arm he held up to fend me off, reaching to pull his mask down into place.

"Ness, stop that!" he half growled, laughing. "You know what it smells like to stick your nose in a piece of synthetic rubber?"

He set me on the floor, and I looked up at him critically. "Well, I guess it kind of looks like you're howling."

"Thanks, your highness," he said dryly.

Maddie pulled at my hand. "Come on, Nessie!"

I gave a half-skip of excitement as I followed her. Her mother seemed fine to me; I didn't see what Daddy was so bothered about.

"Hey, Maddie!" a voice hissed.

"Go _away_ , Jason!"

Her older brother stepped around the doorway and beckoned. "I have a surprise for you; come on."

"I don't want your surprise."

"You'll like it, Mad; don't be a spoilsport."

"Can Nessie come?" Maddie asked doubtfully.

Jason glanced at my fangs and chuckled. "Sure; more vamps the better."

Maddie clung to my hand as we followed her brother through the hall and down the dark cellar steps. She was afraid of her brother, I knew; afraid to follow him, yet afraid not to do what he wanted. Maybe he was part of the reason Daddy hadn't wanted me here… I wasn't sure why she thought I could protect her; maybe she just felt better not being alone.

Jason snapped on the light at the bottom of the stairs. "Blood for the vampires!" he announced dramatically.

I knew at the first whiff that the red substance in the bowl on the table wasn't blood; it was human food of some kind. But Maddie shrank against me as Jason picked it up and came toward us. "D-don't make me drink that, Jason!" she whimpered.

He laughed. "Scared of a little blood, Maddie?" he taunted. "I thought you vampires drank it all the time."

I pulled my hand free from Maddie's. "I'll drink it," I offered, reaching for the bowl.

I barely restrained myself from grimacing as I drank; the stuff was candy-sweet, thick and peanutty. "That doesn't even _taste_ like blood," I scoffed, trying to reassure Maddie; I was pretty sure she thought it might actually be the real thing.

But Jason's eyes glinted as he set the bowl aside. "You want real blood, little vampire?"

I licked my lips nervously, taking a step back. _He doesn't know,_ I reminded myself; he just enjoyed tormenting Maddie and her friends.

Licking my lips had been the wrong thing to do; he took it as a yes and pulled a knife out of his pocket. "Blood for the little vampire," he murmured.

"Nessie!" Maddie squeaked.

I was staring at Jason in wide-eyed horror. He wouldn't — he couldn't —

Normally it would have been safe enough, but while I wasn't as thirsty as I had pretended to Daddy, I really _should_ have gone hunting tonight. If I smelled Jason's fresh blood — even worse, if he made me drink it… "Jake!" I screamed.

He came pounding down the stairs just as Jason set the edge of the blade against his wrist. "Nessie, what's wrong?" he demanded, his eyes scanning the room. The instant he saw Jason, he grabbed the knife from his hand.

"Hey!" Jason protested.

"Are you crazy?" Jacob hissed at him. "Cutting your wrist open is a good way to kill yourself!"

He took a single stride toward me and picked me up; I wrapped my arms around his neck and lay my head on his shoulder, trembling a little. It might have killed him in more ways than one…

"You all right, Ness?" Jake murmured.

I nodded against his shoulder.

"Besides," he continued in a lighter tone, "it's Halloween…just the night for a real vampire to be lurking in the corner, waiting to jump out — and bite you!" He snapped at my neck, and I screamed.

"Wow, Ness!" Jake chuckled. "Never thought I could make _you_ believe I was a vampire!"

I smiled, still a bit shakily.

"Aw, vampires aren't real," Jason scoffed. "Everyone knows that. Gimme my knife back."

Jacob snapped it shut in his fist and tossed it to him. "Come on, girls; let's go see what the rest of the kids are doing."

Maddie grabbed his hand as he carried me up the stairs. Looking over Jacob's shoulder, I saw Jason sulkily following us.

I shuddered again at what he had so nearly made me do. And now Jacob's blood was pulsing right under my nose…it wasn't human blood, but still.

I wriggled suddenly to get down. Biting Jacob might not hurt him, but I didn't need to be giving away that I really was a vampire.

The other kids were getting ready to bob for apples, and Maddie and I quickly slipped into the line. I pulled my fangs out of my mouth. "Here, Jake, hold these!"

"Please, Nessie?"

"Please hold these?"

He sighed and took them, wiping them on the hem of his shirt. Maddie ran to put hers on the table before rejoining me in the line.

I got an apple on my second try, and jumped up to run to Jacob. "'Ook, 'Ake!" *****

He laughed, reaching to grab the apple from my mouth. "Hey, thanks, Ness," he said, taking a huge bite.

I pried his fingers open to take my fangs back.

"You could have asked, Ness," he reminded me, his mouth full of apple.

I grinned. "I know. That's not as much fun."

It sure was easier to pretend to eat with Jake around; all I had to do was sit close enough for him to snitch from my plate, and the food disappeared while I took a few nibbles for show.

"Eight thirty, Ness," Jacob said finally. "Time to go."

I sighed, but I knew better than to argue. My bedtime on Fridays was nine o'clock; Daddy expected us home by then.

I said my goodbyes to Maddie, and we rode back to the thick forest so I could change. As I pulled my jeans back on, I caught the scent of a fox, and my mouth watered, my throat burning. Maybe I should admit to Jacob that I had lied about going hunting with Uncle Emmett…now that the party was over, what could he do but take me hunting? We'd get home past my curfew…but if Daddy was listening to Momma's thoughts, he might not even notice the time. If he did, we could tell him the bike broke down…

No, he'd never believe that; Jacob kept that bike in too good condition.

"Ness? You all right?"

"Yes." I ran out of the woods to meet him. I'd just have to last a few more days; most of my family got thirstier than this without losing control.

"Jake…"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, nothing. Thanks for taking me."

"Sure, sure. Now, remember, Nessie, we went hunting tonight; that's all," Jacob said sternly.

I closed my eyes, thought about hunting, and pressed my hand to his face.

Jack chuckled. "Wow, Ness. You're good."

"I know."

He snorted. "Not very humble, either. Come on, princess, let's get you home before bedtime."

"Or the king'll cut your head off?"

"Yeah, something like that."

The End

 *** Illustrations for these scenes can be found on my DeviantArt account**

 _It looks like Nessie got away with it…or did she? Find out next week in my companion story "Half Blood."_

 **A/N: I read a recipe for making fake blood from corn syrup, creamy peanut butter, and food coloring, so that's what I'm assuming Jason gave Maddie and Nessie. Barbie**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


End file.
